Levitating Feathers
by ElizabethxSalvatore
Summary: When Bonnie needs help levitating feathers, who is there to help her, but her dear boyfriend Damon?


**A/N-I was stuck in computers and decided to write a new TVD fanfiction. Not really sure what will be going on in it. Just ready to write something new. Review, but most importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

Bonnie closed her eyes, and tried to make the feather float again. The last five times she did this, nothing happened. Well something did once, but then she realized it was because Damon had walked by too quickly and the feather had floated with him. She wasn't gonna be able to do this is she didn't clear her mind, especially if she didn't stop thinking about Damon. Speaking of the devil, where was he?

Bonnie, giving up (No, she told herself. Taking a break. That's all she was doing.) stood up and went looking for Damon.

He wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't on the sun porch, and after what happened last time, he definitely wasn't in Elena's greenhouse. Bonnie rushed upstairs to search there. After looking in his bedroom, the bathroom, and even Stefan's bedroom at that, Bonnie went back downstairs and headed towards the library.

Damon rarely went in there, and when he did, it was usually because he wanted to be left alone. But Bonnie didn't think it would be rude to just peak right? Just to make sure he was in there? And if he was in there, that he was okay? She didn't like seeing Damon upset after all.

Bonnie grabbed the door handle and quietly pushed the door open a crack. She looked around until she spotted Damon sitting in an armchair, holding a book and a glass of bourbon.

"I know you're there, Redbird." The sound of his voice made her jump and the door swiftly shut with the sudden movement. Blushing, Bonnie opened the door. She didn't want to disturb him, so she just stood right outside, waiting for him to speak. She heard him chuckle and then he was right in front of her. Bonnie almost jumped again, but Damon grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye.

"What is it Bon? What did you need?"

"N-No- Nothing. I... I... I was just wondering what you were up to..." Bonnie faded out and started giving her stutter every name in the book in her head. Not only that, but the blush still hadn't left her body, and she was sure Damon could feel the heat radiating from her.

Damon shook his head with an amused smile on his face, his eyes lit up with mirth. "Well Redbird, no one is doing anything in this damn house, so I thought I would read _To Kill A Mockingbird _for the thousandth time. Are still trying to float feathers, Redbird?"

Bonnie smiled at the fact that he had noticed her new hobby. She nodded shyly and looked at the floor. "It's not working though." And with that Bonnie's smile turned into a grimace.

"You know that your power works better when you're feeling strong emotion right?" Bonnie looked up at Damon. Even a vampire knew more than her. Well of course he did, Bonnie thought. He's been with many witches.

"No." Bonnie looked up at him. Putting on her best puppy dog face, Bonnie asked her next question. "Can you help me?"

"Well I'm so into my book buuuuutttt I guess I could take the time to help my little Redbird." And with that Damon downed his bourbon, threw his book on the chair, and grabbed Bonnie's hand to lead her back to her working area.

"Now," Damon started, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Bonnie. " First you need to concentrate. No matter what I do, don't break your focus."

Bonnie nodded and stared at the feather. After a while, she felt Damon move up behind her. Bonnie's breath hitched, but she held her concentration... that was until she felt Damon's hand start to slowly side down the side of her arm. Bonnie shivered and her concentration was broken. As soon as Damon noticed, he scooted back, causing Bonnie to let a soft squeal of protest.

"Now Redbird, I won't help you if you don't concentrate."

Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes, making her mind focus on that damn feather. After a while she felt Damon's hands again, except this time he went to her shoulders and started rubbing them very slowly. Bonnie felt her breath hitch again, but she refused to break concentration. Breathing through her nose, she ignored Damon's cocky chuckle and tried to slow her heartbeat.

It worked until she felt Damon's breath on the back of her neck. Bonnie tried to keep her concentration. She really tried. Damon's lips slowly moved across the back of her neck. His scent was dizzying. And then he whispered her name.

"Bonnie."

That was all it took. Bonnie collapsed against him. Damon chuckled then wrapped his arms around.

"Bonnie, you're never gonna learn." Damon whispered into the side of her neck.

"It would be easier if you weren't so distracting."

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked, acting like he was about to stand even though he already knew the answer to that question.

"No!" Bonnie quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. Settling into him, Bonnie gave out a sigh. "I give up."

"Don't give up Bon. You'll get it." Damon's lips were running against her neck again.

"Damon, how many witches have you been with?" The question had popped out of her unexpectedly and she immediately regretted it when she felt Damon stiffen behind her. "Never mind forget I asked... I was just wondering because I know I wasn't the first one. And you seem to know a lot more about magic than me..."

Bonnie's rambling was cut off when Damon turned her around and kissed her. It was one of those kisses that makes heat flash through your body. How one kiss could drive her this wild, Bonnie wasn't sure, but she knew she never wanted this moment to end.

Damon pulled away and the look in his eye caused a shiver o course its way down Bonnie's spine. "Bonnie. Yes i have been with many witches. I'm not telling you how many because the number is irrelevant. Just know that none of them can add up to you and the happiness you have given me. I love you, Bonnie, and only you."

Bonnie felt tears building up and she quickly kissed Damon. Pulling back she peppered his face in kisses as well before falling forward and starting to bawl into his nice black shirt. Damon gave out a chuckle (was it Bonnie's imagination or did he sound a little choked up too?)

After a while Bonnie pulled back and whispered, "I love you too Damon."

Damon pulled her into a soft kiss, that quickly grew hot and wild. Bonnie fell back, pulling Damon with her. Damon pulled away and started peppering kisses along her neck, his hand lazily making it's way up her thigh. Bonnie felt heat pool up in her stomach. And that's when she heard Damon chuckle.

"What?'" Bonnie quickly sat up. She really didn't know what could be funny at a time like this, but now she was curious.

"Look at the feather." Damon nodded in the general direction and then went back to making a trail of kisses on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Oh my god! I'm doing it!" The feather was levitating off the ground about an inch or two, not much, but hey it counted to Bonnie!

"Wait... Damon Salvatore were you staring at that freaking feather while we were making out!?"


End file.
